Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series is a series of seven live-action mini episodes originally made to promote Code Genesis - but were simply added as bonus content on the preorder game itself and are only available on the special edition version. Each episode appears to take place before the events of the game, but also after the events of the prequel End of Days. Characters from the game make brief appearances where some star in the episodes as main characters themselves. There are few of those who don't make appearances at all due to time constraints. It seems that every episode features moments that may or may not have remained unexplained throughout the game. Cast *Rose Bedford - Lauren Cohan *Jonas Burton - Jim Parrack *Kirk Matthews - Eric Christian Olsen *Beth Underwood - Naomi Harris *Craig Melbourne - Rex Maynard Linn *Frank Head - Currie Graham *Mikhail Bardzecki - Rade Serbedzija *Mischa Demidov - Sean Patrick Flanery *Ivan Demidov - Mads Mikkelsen *Mary Walker - Danielle Burgio *Miles Dubois - Jason Flemyng *Alex Wesker - William Fichtner *Austin Gregory - Bob Balaban *Harry Vanek - Daniel Buran *Alan Moody - Stephen McHattie Episodes Episode 1: Days Gone By Episode 2: Inside Your Head Episode 3: Ne normal'no Episode 4: Mottephobia Episode 5: Cyprus Hill Episode 6: Miserable Pile of Secrets Episode 7: 24 Hours Later Plot The plot circles mainly around the time before the events of the Newark City infection and is suspected to be a few months prior to the arrival of Chris Redfield in the city itself as made apparent through the seventh episode. Though by the last episode, it is seen that there are in fact infected slowly and gradually making their appearance. ''"Days Gone By" Rose Bedford (Lauren Cohan; Vampire Diaries) is seen just leaving work supposedly shortly after receiving a cold rebuttal from her boss, Craig Melbourne (Rex Maynard Linn; The Walking Dead) regarding the testing done inside Lydia River. She believes that there is something strange going on due to the samples that she had managed to get her hands on, but Craig refused to acknowledge her suspicions. Rose then eventually meets up with Beth Underwood (Naomi Harris; Pirates of the Caribbean) at the other woman's car and they talk about going to the bar for some drinks to relax for the evening. In passing, they notice members of G.H.O.S.T. stuffing a violent, screaming man into a police van and remark how crazy things are going in the city but they are oblivious to the fierce restraining of a seemingly crazed man behind them and his drooling, bloody condition. Once at the bar, they meet up with Kirk Matthews (Eric Christian Olsen; The Thing) and Jonas Burton (Jim Parrack; True Blood) where they eventually start discussing work related events that have happened lately. It eventually leads into their shared annoyance with the local police department's S.C.U. branch who they feel have interfered with their work, preventing them from doing much field research. They go on to discuss that S.C.U. had to close down the Fisherman's Wharf to which Jonas complains that was the best fishing spot. Kirk suspects that the branch is hiding something from them, but the others think that it's simply an act of paranoia and nothing more. After a few more drinks, the group eventually head to Rose's House to continue their evening of fun and relaxation. Rose spends the evening on her front porch with Beth and the two women spend the time talking about personal matters and what they plan on doing when they're old. Inside, Jonas and Kirk are using Rose's karaoke machine and it leads to them singing a song that she remembers was one of her father's favorites. This leads to a discussion about his death. Rose seems a bit doubtful about ever finding the man who shot him, but Beth assures her that he will find justice someday. Finally, Jonas steps out onto the porch and tells them that Kirk had passed out on the floor drunk after finishing the song and they start to go inside, but not after Rose looks back toward Sleeping Forest just as something makes a move between the trees. She ponders the disappearing, human form before moving back into the house. "Inside Your Head" The episode begins with Frank Head (Currie Graham) coming into work that morning. He approaches Craig Melbourne with some interesting samples that he had taken by the river to which Craig retorts that the river was quarantined by the S.C.U. and that he could have gotten arrested for what he did. He calls him foolish for such a move, but Frank just seems calm and casual about the whole thing and says that what he had found would have made it all worth it anyway. Craig doesn't seem interested and orders Frank to get back to work, dismissing him as he had Rose. Frank isn't really happy with the end result, but instead, takes his samples to his lab and ends up bumping into Rose on the way. After a brief moment of flirting with her a little bit, he offers to present her with his findings to see if she might have an idea of what was going on. Rose, despite her apparent need to rush elsewhere, decides to humor him and they return to his lab. Frank shows her the bizarre samples and they remark that it's nothing they've ever seen before. Rose then tells Frank to continue studying it and leaves. When he asks where she has to go in such a rush, she tells him that she's been getting some weird calls in regarding strange patterns of behavior in Terminal Harbor and she was ordered by Craig to investigate the calls. Finally, Frank spends all day investigating the samples that he had retrieved in the river. He becomes concerned when he comes to the conclusion that this "new element" was being filtered through into the city's water supply and it could have already infected the entire population. He attempts to visit Craig in his office and inform him about what he's found, but Craig believes that whatever Frank's been investigating is inconclusive until he sees more evidence in front of him. Frank is worried that by waiting, something could go wrong in the end. Craig once again brushes this off as an act of paranoia and nothing more. After departing from work, Frank eventually makes his way to the police department and demands to speak with the S.C.U. board about what he's discovered and what they might know about it. He finds the BSAA there and continues to demand what's going on, but Alan Moody (Stephen McHattie) informs him that he has to stay out of affairs of the police and just go home. Frank is livid about this and departs for the garage and stops at his car. He glances around and removes a case from beneath the back seat. Frank opens the case and reveals a syringe within containing a dark violet fluid. He shuts the case again and closes his eyes, apparently in pain. He sits there beneath his car for a long time before staring up to the ceiling, opening the case again. Finally, he rolls up his sleeve and presses the needle to his arm and injects the fluid. After laying there by his car for a while, his eyes open again and this time, they are a blood red. "Ne normal'no" This episode opens with Mischa Demidov (Sean Patrick Flanery) standing inside a mart early that morning, looking to buy his favorite candy. Inside the store are also two men attempting to put him down because of his height and his looks. The store owner tries to get them to stop, but they don't and simply ignore his warnings. Mischa is calm and walks to the counter to buy his things before the two men try to pick a fight with him. Watching from the sidelines is a teenage girl who demands that they leave Mischa alone, but the two men brush her off with explicit sneers. This earns Mischa's irritation and he twists one of the men's arms back hard with impossible strength and skill. It causes the man to howl in pain and his comrade to try and come to his rescue, but Mischa subdues him as well with apparently little effort at all. He tells the two men that they should never speak to a woman like that and to leave quietly before things get to be more worse than they have to. Much to the shock of the the store owner and the girl, the two men immediately hurry off, calling Mischa a freak in the process. The girl follows Mischa out to the street corner where he starts to eat his candy and tells him that she thought he was really cool for standing up to the men. Mischa is flattered by her assessment and the two take a moment to talk. She starts to introduce her name, but Mischa knows her as Leslie Stallone (Spencer Locke) from the grocery store that he and his father go to all the time. Leslie feels embarrassed for never seeing them and Mischa remarks that it is because his father usually likes to get in and out quickly. Leslie jokes that "Your dad isn't a people person, is he?" to which Mischa responds, "No, not really". She asks if he's moved into town recently and he says that he's been in town his whole life and has never gone to a public school. He had to be home schooled after his father broke his principal's legs over an insult. Leslie says that she had always wondered why her principal was in a wheelchair for a while. Mischa seems pretty content with talking to her and she asks why he's never come up before if he's known her and he says, "I get a little shy around pretty women". This makes Leslie laugh and she asks if they could talk some more over a coffee. Mischa says that he has schooling to do and cannot. He regrettably bids her farewell and returns to his home where Mikhail is waiting to continue his home school teachings. He asks Mischa what he was doing and to which the boy tells him about Leslie and how she had treated him kindly. Mikhail seems doubtful about his growing too trusting of others and reminds him of what happened when they "trusted people". Mischa doesn't seem very doubtful though and informs Mikhail that he can't always be afraid of other people forever because of what one bad person had done. Mikhail believes that by keeping their eyes open, they won't be left to become victims again. Then, Ivan appears and asks about Mischa what he has been doing. Mischa tells him that he spoke to a girl that he likes and Ivan seems pleased by this. He tells his son "Never keep a lady waiting" and bids Mischa a chance to see her. Mischa leaves with delight and Mikhail asks Ivan why he would allow for Mischa to become the victim of pain once more. Ivan picks up a photo of his wife and tells Mikhail that Mischa is growing up and that he cannot be afraid like the rest of us. It ends with Mischa happily walking down the street. "Mottephobia" This episode opens with a whimpering woman strapped to a table, pleading to be let go by someone unseen. Miles Dubois (Jason Flemyng) then appears beside her, grinning madly and telling her to relax and calm down because she will soon witness a miracle. The woman, terrified for her life, decides to watch as Miles scrambles around the laboratory for tools before the sound of Austin Gregory's voice (Bob Balaban) fills through the air via a messaging intercom. He demands to know what Miles is doing when there is a research paper that he needs to write up for the director. In his own violent way, Miles angrily and rather crazily orders Austin to keep out of his business and then returns his attention to the frightened woman. He begins by discussing his research with her for a little bit, claiming that she is very lucky to bear witness to it. When she warily asks what he means, he then reveals to her that the dark walls of his laboratory are merely containers that house literally hundreds of hungry, buzzing moths. The woman is panicking now and begs to be set free to which Miles rebukes her once again. He goes on to say that moths are the most underestimated creatures in the world. Due to his experimentation, they have developed a deadly toxin that could kill a human being in a matter of minutes depending on the size and shape of the host. Then, he jokingly adds that he used to fear moths but has come to appreciate their beauty. The woman shakily inquires what he plans to do with her and he smiles, informing her that she would become his first fresh experiment. She doesn't seem to understand and he grins, revealing a syringe. He tells her that he has perfected his new drug, one that would show the world the ultimate glory of the moths. Before the woman could ask what he means, Miles stabs the needle into his arm and depresses the plunger, filling his veins with an unknown fluid. The woman struggles against her bonds and watches in horror as Miles suddenly starts to transform before her. He sounds like he's in pain and his body swells and his face clouds with agony. Then, he screams and it pierces through the darkness of the halls of his laboratory. Then, the woman screams as something large descends on her and the episode ends at that second. "Cyprus Hill" The episode begins and opens up through a cornfield in the middle of the night. There appears to be nothing going on for a while as the episode reveals abandoned scenes of a small town where vehicles have all but stopped running and windows are filthy. Then, it abruptly cuts back to a terrified man sprinting breathlessly through the cornfield while being pursued by something that remains unseen. He is desperate to get away and looks back through the field, spotting the shapes of what appear to be four-legged, animals rushing through the cornfield after him. There are snarling sounds and dull, human laughter. The man breaks from the field and ends up onto a highway, but something flies through the air and connects with his head, sending him falling to the floor, presumably dead. After a long time, the sounds of heavy breathing can now be heard as a shape looms over the man and grabs his ankle, dragging him back into the field. The episode ends by panning up toward the moon and the sounds of dogs howling can be heard moments as the episode ends. "Miserable Pile of Secrets" This episode opens to the sound of music playing on Isle Alexandria in the office of Alex Wesker (William Fichtner) as he is observing experimentation done to an unseen, screaming shape that doesn't sound at all human. Then, Austin Gregory enters and reluctantly informs him about Miles' escape and the loss of the moths. Alex doesn't seem to be very displeased by this at all and tells Austin that Miles is still on the island and that he wouldn't leave. Austin sits down in front of Alex at his desk and tells him that Major Vanek is awaiting his next course of action. Alex then looks up and gestures for Vanek (Daniel Buran; True Blood) to enter. Vanek is irritated by the fact that he is forced to wait to do anything and tells Alex that it was a waste of time to try and poison Newark City's water supplies. Austin argues and tells him not to be so disrespectful and appreciate that he was chosen to do anything at all. Alex however isn't bothered by Vanek's attitude and just smiles, assuring the man that once he returns to the city, he can see for himself the damages that are starting to take their toll. Vanek agrees, but then inquires about the girl and what is to be done with her. Alex's smile disappears and he tells Vanek that she is to be tested, but not killed and to remember that. Vanek grudgingly agrees to this order and leaves with Austin behind him. The two men walk down the hallways discussing the plan. Vanek informs a bemused Austin that they are both the same men; they both want to be respected and feared but can't pursue this because of the repercussions that they face from a man as powerful as Alex. Austin seems very dubious of what Vanek is trying to tell him and warns him not to go against Alex. Vanek tells him that he doesn't plan to kill Rose; he won't be that stupid. He will bring her to Alex alive as the other man had requested, but he never said what condition she was coming to him in. Austin watches the man go, worried about how it was going to end. Later, Alex walks through the laboratories, exploring the productivity and complimenting his employees of their hard work. He goes on to tell them that they have nothing to fear from him. There would be no repeat of the action that Albert Wesker had attempted to do. As he starts to walk away, one of the scientists pulls out a handgun and everyone scatters from the man. Alex stops with his back to the man, smiling calmly. He expresses his amusement and turns, saying that he is surprised that it took so long for one person to turn on him. He also mentions that he knows how weak humans can be with their emotions. When the man attempts to shoot him, the bullets rip through Alex's body and he just calmly starts to advance. When Alex is within range, he deposits the useless shells onto the floor before grabbing the man by his neck and lifting him off of his feet. Smiling the entire time, he bids the man farewell to his wretched life and snaps his neck, killing him instantly. He gestures to two of the scientists and orders that they dispose of the body by feeding it to Her. He also says it wouldn't be productive to let fresh meat go to waste. The episode ends with Alex watching the departing men carry away the corpse with a smile on his face. "24 Hours Later"'' The final episode opens with Alan Moody standing among a crime scene where several G.H.O.S.T. officials are attempting to clean up a massacre that had taken place in an alley of Terminal Harbor. He expresses his concern about the way that things have happened among the bloody corpses carried away. He inquires about it with the unit and they inform him that the men attacked what remains of a woman and mention that they were ripping into her like "two dogs fighting over a bone". They had to shoot them down as they were unresponsive. Moody isn't thrilled by this and observes the condition of one of the dead men. He slips on rubber gloves and peels back the eyelids of the corpse, noticing the abnormal, bloodshot eyes. He considers how unusual this is and demands to the other officers that the new developments be kept quiet to avoid a panic in the district. He then returns to the department and attempts to avoid several of his employees as they inquire about damages done to the outside of the city as well as the number of calls they've been receiving. Moody attempts to ignore them, but his secretary pursues him into the stairway and demands to know what he knows. He informs her that there may be something going on in the city that they may not be ready to accept. All the signs point to the same events of Raccoon City. The secretary is deeply worried and asks if he is so sure, but he interrupts and demands to know where Rose is. She tells him that Chris Redfield is in the interrogation room with her and her friends are in waiting cells to be questioned. Moody goes into detail that he was with Rose when her father was killed. Ever since that day, he saw her after the killer escaped, Moody wants Redfield out of the city because he thinks his presence may just be a sign of bad luck and informs the secretary to remind him of that. She willingly complies, but nonetheless still seems doubtful about his weakening mental condition. Moody spends time in his office, musing over the recent events of the increased crime in the city as well as the brutal slayings. Night has already begun to descend and things have quieted down throughout the station. He eventually becomes tired and falls asleep at his desk. Eventually when he awakens from his sleep, there are loud screams that jolt him from his desk. He stumbles around and notices through his window that G.H.O.S.T. officials are taking shots at civilians who appear to be snarling and attacking them like rabid animals. He is even more horrified when he looks out and sees literally thousands of them slowly surrounding the station, making their way through police forces. The episode ends with a pan out shot of the city, revealing burning cars, hordes of undead and monsters surging into the city. Trivia *A newspaper that the running man in "Cyprus Hill" runs over mentions "Several Students Disappear in Gatlin". This is a reference to the film "Children of the Corn" by Stephen King who happens to be one of the author's favorite authors. *The title "Cyprus Hill" may be a reference to the band spelled Cypress Hill. *Unlike the game, Karl is wearing a sack over his head instead of his hoodie. He also has no speaking lines in the viral series. *In the viral series, Alan Moody claims to his concerned secretary that he saw Rose the day that her father was killed and was in the hospital with her. He resorted to having to tell her that they couldn't find the killer. This isn't canon with the game as Todd Farley was captured shortly after the murder of Rose's father. Though he could possibly be referring to when Todd disappeared shortly after his release. *In episode seven, 24 Hours Later may be a reference to the film 28 Days Later. *In the episode "Inside His Head", Frank makes a reference to Rage Virus also featured in 28 Days Later by saying "If this is that sort of virus where I'm happy one minute, and beating someone's head in the next and my eyes are all bloodshot and crazy, then you have my permission to shoot me between the eyes". *There is a bible verse that Alex is reading is a verse from the Book of Nahum. Nahum was a prophet who predicted the destruction of the great city of Nineveh, the capital of the great, and at that time flourishing, Assyrian empire. It was to be utterly destroyed as a punishment for the great wickedness of its inhabitants. *Rose jokingly reveals that her father used to call her Little Bird when she was a child, though this was never established in the game. *The music playing in the beginning of episode six is the 2nd excerpt from Weber's - "Der Freischutz". *Alex's appearance in the viral series is different from his game counterpart and does not display any super abilities save for when he is shot at. This being because the author felt that it was necessary to give him a "real" and "human" appearance. *Alex appears to mention Albert Wesker during the sixth episode to his employees and informs them that they will never bear witness to the same atrocities that Albert had attempted. This is mildly contradictory as he does in fact attempt to change the world with the help of one person to do so. *Kirk does not wear glasses in the viral series as he does in the game. *The song that plays in the end of the final episode is "Why Me Lord" by Johnny Cash. *The images were borrowed from various films and television shows, some like 28 Days Later. *The live action concept series was inspired by UndeadHero. *In the first episode, Rose is seen on a payphone talking with someone before she meets up with Beth. She says "stay safe, Thomas". Thomas is also a character created by and used with permission by UndeadHero. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC)